On The RoofTops
by i am a seal amongst cats
Summary: Janto go to the roof for: well... but instead a nasty surprise is waiting
1. Chapter 1

"What is it with you and roofs

"What is it with you and roofs?" inquired Ianto, as jack lead him in to the crisp air that towered above Cardiff. Even in almost complete darkness the view was exceptional with a few lights sparkling across the Severn. "With rooftops you can see the world below you and no one ever knows" jack replied gleefully, taking Ianto's hand and leading him to the edge. "Wow" exclaimed Ianto in awe "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, absolutely wonderful"

"You're not looking at the view" said Ianto realising jack staring at him and gave him a gentle kiss. Jack chuckled "while we're being cheesy, do you mind if I go all titanic on you?"

"What did you have in mind, sir?" Raising an eyebrow filled with the innuendo of Jacks question.

"Do you trust me?" jack asked, "now don't go all fluffy on me sir" Ianto replied with laughter in his voice, then seeing the meaning in jacks face answered "you know I do." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then come here" gesturing Ianto should come to the ledge while jack held him up "I see what you meant by titanic" Jack dangled the younger man between life and death, but holding on as if it was his own life and in a way it was.

Ianto felt the ice cold welsh air caress his face, for a man who had hurt him so many times just when he was on the brink of hating the American forever, he did things like this which made it all seem worthwhile. He thought to himself that if he fell he wouldn't mind because being here with Jack was just perfect.

"I Love You Jack"

"I know" he answered wanting to tell him how much. Ianto interrupted his thoughts.

"I want to fuck you" this sudden expression, Jack has never heard his lover say and made him jump back in surprise. A resultant of this was Ianto who was relying completely on jack supporting him, simply lost his balance but being on the top edge of a skyscraper. Plummeted to the ground.


	2. supergirl

A slender foot in stylish ballet pumps slowly lowered to the cold stone ground of Cardiff her other foot was helping keep the man in her arms balanced. Even if she couldn't feel his weight he still squirmed, therefore he did not notice when she slyly placed a business looking card into his jacket.

"You, you caught me" Ianto stammered over his words. She let him go and he felt the ground beneath his feet he eyed up the woman, which was hard as there was only the light from a streetlamp, she had the body of a 22 year old (which Ianto now was realising incredibly hot) wearing a lose spaghetti top and a cute bubble skirt but behind the perfectly wavy, ash blond hair was a face that didn't belong in the world. On the outside it looked perfectly human but her eyes told a story of thing a mere mortal like Ianto could not imagine.

Still shocked Ianto forgetting he dealt with aliens all the time, searched for a reason for her flight. "Your like um… supergirl" she chuckled "yeah you could say that" she mimed quotes with her fingers ""supergirl" I've never heard that before" then she got serious held up a tiny whit tablet "eat this" her blunt request startled Ianto "No!" he put up his hands so she couldn't force it in, but she drove his arms tightly by his sides with strength only a two tone Japanese man in a diaper should have "I'll break your jaw open" she said threateningly, Ianto knowing full well it was an amnesia pill, swallowed from fear of being jawless. Just as the flying woman was waiting for Ianto to fall asleep he looked up and followed the descending figure with his eyes "oh Jesus Jack" wondering what who he was talking to she turned around and saw jack land hard on the path.

"NO! NO" she ran over to his lifeless body leaving Ianto to fall unconscious as he made an attempt to go after her.

She started sobbing; she fell to her knees not caring that one landed in a pool of blood the leaked form Jacks head she checked his pulse in hope, but a fall like that had no way of surviving. She wept lying on the man's torso but even to ordinary person you could see the tears were not for the dead man, but for herself, as if she was disappointed in herself.

She picked herself up knowing she couldn't stay there, walking away she muttered to herself "how could I be so stupid?" she stopped and leaned against a building hidden by the shadows waiting for the younger man to awaken because she pieced together that Ianto had fallen, and the other could not live without him so he jumped not knowing Ianto was fine and dandy. "This will be fun" she thought to herself "I may as well have a laugh before I have to go. The irony here is that although she saved peoples lives she got laughs out of fluffy human emotion, its not that she had a cold heart just humans. Although her joy was cut short as the American shot up with a deep gasp of air, screamed for Ianto stood up, scanned the near area and spotted his young lover splewn across the floor jack ran as fast as he could and dropped to Ianto and cuddled him crying, whispering between sobs of "I'm sorry."

Now with a patch of red on her left knee came closer, not into view (although jack wouldn't care if someone was there) and wondered how long it would be till he noticed Ianto's just sleeping. Relief should have been her first feeling; relief that he's not dead that she did not have to repeat her assignment. But the feeling kept coming, he can't die (apparently) the Welshman called him Jack, it couldn't be "Jack" she called tentatively. He ignored or couldn't hear she didn't know so again "Jack. Jack Harkness. Captain?" jack heard but didn't care because whoever it was, what could they do?


End file.
